Truths
by writergirl89
Summary: Follows Season 3 finale. A month following that fateful night, Sookie recieves a welcome visitor and learns a few things.


_Hi! What's up, my peoples? This is my first my Sookie/Eric story so, be kind and gentle with me, okay. I love, love, love this pairing (and who doesn't really)! I'm a huge fan of the show as well as the books and am shamelessly in love with Alexander Skarsgard (he's a Scandanavian dreamboat, no?) and I unfortunately, do not own his hunky, Swedish ass. Or the Charlaine Harris books nor do I own the Alan Ball show, so..._

_Let's get to it. This is a one-shot following the Season 3 finale and there might be some spoilers from the show (exceprt, I'm completely banishing that stupid, matrix-style fighting ender to the Bill Compton/Sophie-Ann story, but no worries Eric/Sookie shippers, Bill will be absent from this story, completely! *Sighs in relief*). So, for those of you wanting to see Bill, even to get his lying ass kicked, I apologize sincerely. And the fairy ending is debunked, too._

_Okay, enough Bill! Anyway, this is a strong, lemony story. Eric is a wonderful mix of the cool, dangerous and sexy Vampire Sheriff we all know and love along with the gentle, loving, and passionate man we all wanna see come alive on screen. And Sookie, while still mighty sassy, is more openly um, excepting of him. Well, enjoy!_

...

Sookie Stackhouse laid down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. It had been a whole month since the debacle of a confession that now ex-boyfriend Bill Compton had been sent to procure her for Sophie-Ann, the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. Eric Northman, Bill's boss and Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 and owner of vampire bar Fangtasia in Shreveport, was present at the time. The tall Viking had prompted the truth out of the Civil War vet after the latter had tried to trap him under concrete.

_Fucking Bill._

It still surprised her how often nasty and sad her thoughts of the man she'd thought she would love forever had become. He was the first: First kiss, first sexual experience, first everything.

He'd proposed and then disappeared before she could say yes. Looking back on it now, she felt idealistic and foolish to think she would place her hopes of a future on a man who, it turns out, was not who he seemed to be. He cheated on her, lied to her and almost killed her. And when Eric forced him to confess his ultimate sin in their relationship, she wanted to be sick. And then she also had to find out that the nearly-to-death beating she endured that resulted in taking his blood, cementing a connection between them, had also been a lie. He'd allowed her to almost die in order to bind her to him in a way she had, then, not seem coming.

Three days ago, he'd come to see her. To let her know that he was sorry about everyting, that he still loved her, that he hoped she could forgive him, and that he was leaving town to "figure things out."

_Figure things out, my ass._

She damn well knew and he knew that he was running away from the situation. He made it clear that seeing her and not being with her caused him pain. She believed him. And she could almost say the same thing.

_Almost._

It was hard to see him also. Not because she fought the urge to take him back, but because she felt the now dulling pain stab at her at everything that had happened since they met.

_My grandmother was murdered, I've been kidnapped by a psychotic vampire king, I've almost been killed several times, even by him and..._

She took a deep exhale of breath.

_...I met Eric._

Eric Northman. The name by itself still made her shiver. An entirely different shiver then when she'd been thinking about Bill. He was also not who he seemed and a complete contrast from her former lover. Where Bill held steadfastly to his human side, maintaining a kind, Southern gentleman veneer, Eric proundly flaunted his vampire nature, his Alpha-Male, cold, and manipulative personality always on public display. Bill was dark-haired, a couple of inches taller than her, good-looking in a compact manner. Eric was tall, an entire foot towering over her, lighter-haired, Adonis-like in his perfection, masculine beauty at it's finest.

They both had blue eyes though. Where as Bill's were taunt, perpetually narrowed, and a dark, indistinct color. Eric's eyes were almost oceanic in their depths, larger, and a mesmerizing blue shade that penetrated without trying.

And again, he was not who he seemed. Yes, he was manipulative, cold, devious, and lascivious, but he also, she came to learn, was loyal, passionate, deep, and capable of feelings. What surprised her the most was that those feelings extended to her.

She knew he lusted after her, yes, but had recently realized that his feelings for her went far deeper than what she originally thought. Something he proved with the simple words he spoke to her after she threw Bill to the curb.

_"For the record, I would have never given you to Russell."_

Of course, she'd been so angry that she spat nasty, mean words at him before he sped forward into her personal space, still on her porch, and spoke the words that echoed across her mind at this very moment.

_"I'm sorry to see you suffer like this. I just thought you needed to know."_

And he disappeared. She angrily slammed her door before sobbing on her couch, then absently crawling into bed and crying herself to sleep. _Yeah, great night that was_.

Before she could continue to reminesce some more, she felt rather than heard _his_ arrival at her door. A warm, soothing feeling of comfort was being pushed at her and she had no doubt that he'd felt her yo-yoing emotional state at her memories.

Wthout preamble, she leaped off her bed, not bothering to slip a robe over her blue, flowy nightgown, and went downstairs as she heard a knock at her front door, her bare feet sliding as she answered it.

And there he stood.

Without the concrete covering him, he looked every bit the stunning Viking she remembered before that aweful night. His eyes appreciated her slinky nightclothes before looking into her eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"Sookie."

_Oh, God that voice_. The voice that made her weak in the knees. The low octave, the whispery cadence that made every word he spoke feel too personal, intimate.

"Eric." _Okay, that came out breathier than expected. _

He gestured into the house. "You going to invite me in?"

"I never rescinded your-"

"I know. I just thought you would appreciate some manners."

"Oh."

She just stood there, stumped, before shaking herself out of it, gesturing him to enter.

"Come in."

She walked into her living room, while he closed her door and followed behind, his eyes wandering her home. She sat down her couch, folding her bare legs beneath her, getting herself comfortable.

He took off his black, leather jacket. Now clad in a dark blue shirt and jeans, he stretched himself out on her grandmother's recliner, looking almost amusingly out of place. His large physical presence made him stick like a magnificent sore thumb in the nearly bland, ordinary living room.

He ceased his perusing of her living place and commented matter-of-a-factly.

"You have an interesting home."

"Thank you." Her inner Southern hostess had poped right out when he complimented, albeit barely, her house. Gran had always been pround of her home, so, even if it wasn't all in the best of shape at the moment, why shouldn't she?

"Can I get you anything? I bought a new case of TruBlood yesterday. I was at the market and didn't realize until I left that I didn't need it, so..."

She swallowed a little and looked down at the floor, the only sign of who she'd been thinking about when she bought it. No cracking in her voice. No waterworks.

_Good. He thought, pleased._

_Good. She shouldn't have to cry over that fool. He doesn't deserve her tears._

_What, you do?_

He resisted an eyeroll with the direction his thoughts were taking.

She looked at him oddly and he inwardly cursed himself for forgetting the bond. The bond that allowed her to feel his emotions, which now with his guard down, flowed freely into her like they were her own. Now, she felt his pride and then annoyance._ Great_.

"That's not about you. It's something else."

"Huh-huh. What is it you want, Eric?"

He cringed inwardly with her accusatory tone. But, answered resolutely.

"I wanted to see how your holding up."

He watched and felt conflicting pass through her. Flattery, sadness, disbelief, surprise, etc.,

In the end disbelief won out, of course.

"I don't believe-"

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that lately." He didn't miss the slight bitterness in her tone as she looked back to the floor.

"Well, get ready for another one." Right, get to the point Northman.

She rubbed the back of her neck, cracking it slightly.

"Eric, I don't think I can handle another-"

"I care about you." There was that voice again. The knee-crippling voice.

She looked at him, now, seeing the sincerity written on his face. There was something in his eyes, something she'd seen before. When they were on her porch the night he'd asked to be invited in, to protect her or have "passionate, primal sex..."

_Oh, God._

Then she remembered the moment in the cemetary after he killed the werewolf, when he looked down at her in the moonlight, smirking and flirting with her. Before and after they'd kissed for the first time in his office. And then of course, the first time she met him, that predatory covetous look in his cold eyes as he gazed at her from his throne.

All those expressions all together described the way he looked at her now. The look was doubly dangerous now that they were in fact alone. But, there was something new in his eyes, a warmth and affection that eased her a little.

"Sookie."

If she hadn't been staring at him, she've missed the phantom whispering of her that seemed to have a warming affect on her center.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Jesus, how could I miss it? "Yes."

"And..."

"And what?" If he noticed her breathy tone, he didn't show it.

"Do you care for me?"

"What?"

"I just thought we should be honest with each other before proceeding with the evening."

"Proceed with the evening how?"

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he flicked his eyes between her knees.

_Oh, dear._

If it hadn't been for the still evident affection in his gaze, she would've surmized that he was fucking with her and then wanted to fuck her. But, his stare was so full of emotion and heat, she could of melted at his feet. His look sent another stab of arousal between her legs and then there were the damn butterflies in her stomache.

It also didn't help at all that she could also felt a great deal of he felt. It was almost like she could read his mind. Though, she didn't need to be telepathic to guess what he wanted.

"So, do you?"

She thought a moment. After everything, she knew the answer almost immediately.

"Yes." She admitted so softly that if he was human he would've not heard her.

He looked her over.

"Alright. I know you don't trust me quite yet and I do not blame you. But, just know that I stand by what I said the last time I was here."

I believed him. How could I not? I mean, the man had made it quite clear on occasion that he did, care about me. And I cared about him, too. But, I was getting more and more nervous as to what was gonna happen next...

"Pam thinks I'm in love with you."

And then her nerves skyrocketed.

"What?" She managed to breathe out a moment later.

"In love. I must say I've never known my child to be so perceptive in that area." And he spoke almost to himself, like she wasn't even in the room. Well, now that this was out, she just had to know.

"Are you?"

He turned his attention back to her. "What?"

"In... in love with me?" She asked anxiously.

And he had the audacity to cock an eyebrow in her direction, eyes glinting.

"What do you think?"

And her world went black.

...

Sookie's eyes fluttered, her vision first blurred then cleared to see Eric's concerned face gazing down at her in bed. _Wait, bed_?

She stretched out, sitting up. Yup, she was in bed in her bedroom. She still had her nightgown on. Her underwear, check. Everything, except her dignity, seemed to be intact.

Eric was sitting next to her, looking worried.

_That's something I never thought I'd see._

She mentally kicked herself and focused on the situation at hand. No, the situation wasn't life or death. Nope, the situation was one of the heart. Her heart, aparently.

_Great, I've got another vampire in love with me. Awesome!_

Now that is something she never thought she would have to worry about with Eric Northman. The same Eric Northman who told her she meant nothing to him (she yelled that she hated his fucking guts right back), the same Eric Northman who disapproved of Bill's feelings for her, and let's not forget the same Eric Northman who took her blood with a crazy vampire king, _without _permission.

But, then again, this was also the same Eric Northman who searched for Bill simply because it was important to her. Then, saved her from a werewolf that was out to get her, taking a bullet that she had put there. And then sending her a bodyguard to protect her when she went to Jackson.

Although it occured to her that he hadn't done much in the goods area, she reminded herself that it was never his responsibility to begin with. And the fact that he even bothered to do the few but, significent things he did said a lot _and_ meant a lot to her.

"You alright?"

_Speak of the devil._

She turned to him, allowing a soft smile in his direction.

"Yes."

"I understand it's not good for humans to lose conciousness in the way you did, so I brought you here."

"Thank you." She crawled her way over the short distance between their bodies, her hands finding his shoulders as she maneouvered herself onto his lap.

"Sookie..."

She kissed him, softly. A simple act of affection on her part.

As she leaned back, he pulled her close again. Kissing her, deeper than she did him. She shivered as his cool, big hands slid up her thighs under her knee-grazing gown.

She pulled back, again. A little. Well, enough to sort of breathe in his clean, manly scent.

"You smell like the ocean in winter." She said breathlessly, leaning her her forehead against his.

"You smell like the sun all year round." He teased her, butting his nose against hers playfully.

The playful grin disappeared as he leaned in slowly again, nibbling her bottom lip then her top before thrusting his togue into her mouth, a mewling moan extracting itself from her throat.

"Eric..." She breathed out.

"Sookie." She loved the seductive purr of her name on his lips.

"We need to..."

"Keep going."

"Huh-huh."

They continued to kiss. Upping the stakes, he spread her legs and pulled her forward into the hardness beneath his jeans, thighs wrapped around his hips. She gasped out lound at the zap of pleasure that went through her body at the movement, grinding her hips onto him.

His hands gripped her hips, almost painfully, as she did. She did it again. He grunted, this time thrusting his clothed erection right back at her. She moaned loundly at the movement.

He slowly moved so that she was on her back on the bed, pulling back from the kiss.

He stood up, pulling his shirt off, his bare pale chest and defined muscles glowing in the moonlight.

_My beautiful Viking._

He went for his jeans as she went for her nightgown, crawling to the edge of the bed on her knees. He quickly rid himself of his jeans.

Of course, he wore nothing else. The slight amusement disappeared as she eyed his impressive, intimidating erection. When she had been with Bill, she thought he was of good, adequate size. Not to big, not to small. Just right. Of course, it hurt briefly the first time around as she had been a virgin. But, it passed quickly and she was fine the whole time after.

But, this. This was a whole, different story. Where as with Bill was her perfect physical match, Eric was in a class all his own. Her dreams, her fantasies could never have prepared her for the masterpiece standing in font of her. She almost felt like a virgin again as she eyed_ it _with growing trepidation.

He seemed to notice her apprehension as he walked forward, gently raising her head with two fingers.

"Relax. It'll be fine."

_Oh, it'll be more than fine._

He kissed her softly, gently as he leaned her back onto the bed. He crawled in after her as she fell onto her pillows. Her kissed her again, passionately and deeply, caressing every bare inch of her, his lips following afterwards.

_Oh, God._

His bit a nipple gently, then soothing it with his togue as the other played with her other breast, tweaking her nipple and rubbing the sides. His other hand stroked down her stomache, disappearing under her panties, thruming her heated center with his thumb. She moaned and then gasped loundly as his mouth joined his fingers after tearing her panties with his teeth and throwing them across the room.

_My, he's talented._

He thrust his togue into her heat, using his teeth on her, burying his face into her. She was in seventh heaven, moaning and groaning her encouragement.

He lifted his head slightly, looking up at her.

"Lover, look at me."

She opened her eyes, looking back at him as he nuzzled her inner thigh before she heard the distinctive click of fang as he bit her there. His fingers still working her.

And then she came back to earth, hard.

Humming lightly as he lapped at her thigh, he slipped his fingers out of her, crawling his way up her body.

He gazed at her tenderly, carressing her face before kissing her, his knee spreading her legs, before he slid inside her, slowly.

She gasped harshly, yelping a little as he surged forward, filling her to the hilt. He held himself before she dug her feet into his ass, encouraging him forward. He groaned, following her wishes.

They made love looking into each other's eyes. The moment was so beautiful, so perfect that tears filled Sookie's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

And that was it. Nothing was wrong. This was just a long-waited moment that made her realize she couldn't her feelings for this man any longer, she just couldn't anymore.

"I love you." She confessed to him, finally, tears spilling.

He smiled. A beautiful, genuine smile as he kissed her passionately thrusting slowly, lovingly until they came down together, holding each ther.

He wiped the tears from her eyes, his thumb stroking her jaw as she smiled lazily up at him.

He abruptly got up from the bed, holding his hand out to her.

"Come."

There was a slight change to his tone, a commanding change. His voice was passionate, deeper than before.

She came to him, standing on weak knees as she took his hand. He brought her to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Kneel."

She did as she was told, trusting him, kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. It was a moment where he relaxed her, hands running through her hair, down her back, sending a warm buzzing feeling through her. When he felt she was relaxed enough, he kneeled behind her, lifting her a little so that her behind rubbed against his still erect penis, the head sliding down the slit of her ass.

She suddenly realized what he was planning, freaking out a little. She never did this with Bill, always having thought of it as impersonal, degrading. And now, here she was about to do this with Eric, excited and scared at the same time. Maybe, she wasn't pushing him away because she knew his love for her and hers for him.

Her attention went back to the moment as his hands landing on her hips, righting her position.

"I've never done-"

"Yes, I figured that."

"But-"

"Relax, you'll love this."

And he thrust forward, deeply.

She cried out, sure she would have fallen forward at the penetration, had he not had such a strong grip on her. He kept pumping his hips, in and out of her. The thrusts were strong, a little rough, angling her perfectly. Each thrust ripped a cry out of her throat. He grunted and growled like an animal, his thrusts becoming faster still before he was nothing but a blur behind her.

She was overwelmed. This was new, raw. And the fact that he wasn't slowing down and giving her time to recover after the first time wasn't helping either. She now had a pretty clear idea that the slow lovemaking in her bed was all for her, him showing how much he loved her. While, this... this was all for him, rough and tumble, animalistic, showing his other nature to her.

His vampire nature.

Of course, just as she thought this, she cried and moaned as he slowed his still hard and fast thrusts. He moved her hair out of the way from her neck, tightening his grip on it as he bended her head towards him, looking into her eyes, his own blazing.

"Tell me your mine." He growled to her as thrust roughly.

"Ah!"

"Tell me!"

"Oh, God... I'm yours, I'm yours." She gasped out, feeling her climax buliding.

He seemed to sense this and started fast and earnest again, letting go of her hair, cradling her whole body into his, his hand finding her jaw, turning her head gently to catch her gaze.

"As I am yours, too." He kissed her hard, stealing her breath.

"I LOVE YOU!" He growled roughly before sinking his fangs into her neck, roaring his release as he drank her essense, lapping at the blood after getting his fill.

She screamed as she came soon after. Finally collapsing on her bed, exhausted and limp, his weight, pressing and welcoming on her back.

She gasped quietly as he pulled out of her. Turning her and cradling her on his chest, he grabbed a sheet and covered them with it, listening to his beloved fall asleep immediately and smiling, content and at peace.

THE END.

**A/N: Hello! I know, I know kind of a cheesy ending but, this is what I think their first time should be like (gentle, then rough) it seemed better to me to show different sides to their sexual relationship.**

**Anyway, hope you like! Feedback, please!**


End file.
